Do you see me?
by KuraiKaitouJo
Summary: ‘Do you see me?’ Is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Xover crossover a.k.a INUYYH or IYYYH fanfiction. To be honest I’m crap at summaries –I always end up giving to many spoilers– this as well as the fact I’m making it up as I go along, so I haven’t really g


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I am writing this disclaimer so as to not breach the boundaries of the infringement of copyright laws.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Sorry for being so boring with the disclaimer and all, but It's a necessity to do so. Believe me, I really wanted to do a daft one, but then it probably wouldn't be taken seriously. I'd rather not get sued or go to prison, thanks but no thanks.

Anyways all you really need to know really is on my summary, you know the thing you read before deciding whether you would like to try reading the piece of fiction –or non-fiction–. If you didn't read it… Shame on you! No I'm joking with you, but I'm going to add it here again for those of you who haven't read it:

'Do you see me?' Is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Xover (crossover) a.k.a INUYYH or IYYYH fanfiction. To be honest I'm crap at summaries –I always end up giving to many spoilers– this as well as the fact I'm making it up as I go along, so I haven't really got a proper story line yet. I'm hoping it will end up at least a little interesting, but I can't promise you anything… I never said I was talented! I am merely doing this for my own amusement, anyways, I guess you'll have to put up with the story being a big surprise. Just have a look, and if you don't like it don't read it, simple as that. - I hope you do like it though,KuraiKaitouJo.

And with that, if I make any mistakes don't be scared to correct me, 'kay. I am open to helpful criticism, also with flamers, but let me get this straight… I WILL NOT BE NICE BACK!!! I can be a nasty bitch sometimes, I admit to it wholly. But with people who criticise like that, they must be idiots no? I mean like instead of friendly, helpful criticism so you can correct your mistakes. Those people just pass judgment on stories that they are STILL reading. Where do they get the time to read stories they supposedly didn't like? So if you're planning on sending a message like that, be careful with it, you may find yourself being branded as IDIOT! Now on with the story:

* * *

Do you see me?

Prologue

A young woman sat in the corner of what looked like a hospital room, which would be half right; it was a staff room for veterinaries. Twenty years old Kagome, the woman, winced as she applied the compress she made with some Symphistum Uplandicum (Russian Comfrey) and Solanum Dulcamara (Bittersweet/Woody Nightshade), to the swollen cut on her left arm. Although it wasn't a very common remedy for a cut, Kagome preferred using herbal remedies, or next to that things made from natural resources such as whisky perhaps.

Kagome often found herself wondering why she became a vet, she may love animals but when hurt they act on instincts even more so than usual. But you couldn't really blame them though, when feeling the basic instinct to survive and suddenly having some human trying to poke a needle full of anaesthetic into you, no doubt any normal person would fight back. But that cat she had just treated was especially vicious; no doubt that she'd be left with a nice pretty scar on her arm. By now Kagome was getting quite the collection of scars, this definitely pleased her to no end. Of course it wasn't that bad, after all the cat did apologise after by licking the wound it made, it was rather adorable actually. Never in all of her life had Kagome ever been on bad terms with any animals for very long, it was after all one of the reasons behind her becoming a vet.

"Wah! Kagome are you okay? Do you need any help? Can I get you anything? Are you okay?" Kagome's co-worker Aya, bawled out in one breath. As Aya finally decided to breathe, Kagome took that moment to interrupt her loud but kind friend, "You should let the person answer, before asking another question you know. But in order my answers are yes, no, no and yes again, seeing as it is the same question as the first."

"But!"

"Honestly! I'm fine see." Kagome stood up, lifted her arms and turned around slowly as she said this, trying to prove her point. Aya just stared at her blinking for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, Kagome just stared at her in return with a 'great I'm stuck here with a crazy person' expression on her face. After her laughter had finally died down, Aya wiped away the tears in her eyes as she explained herself, "Sorry… It's just that when you did that movement, I suddenly remembered a time when my former boyfriend cheated on me, and my sis drugged him, dressed him in a tutu and left him out in the street. He didn't wake until late afternoon! I couldn't help but laugh at it, the famous player seen by so many people while in a tutu…hehehe"

"…Right… And that relates to me how?"

"…Well you reminded me of a ballerina, which then reminded me of that."

----------

Slamming the door to her apartment shut, Kagome dragged herself into her living room and slumped onto her settee without a care in the world. After half an hour she forced herself to get up, and go make her tea, well after she had an inhuman bout of stomach rumbles. Not long after eating, Kagome found herself slouching into her bedroom and falling onto her bed, soon falling asleep. It was a typical day in the life of Higurashi Kagome.

If someone were to be staying over, they would be awake by now and well aware that during the night, she started to get up and journey around her apartment, while doing…odd things. And if you were to look closely upon her face you would see her eyes closed shut. Unknown to the gentle and compassionate, yet slightly wily Kagome was that she was a somnambulist. But there was one difference; Kagome's feet not once during her little journey had touched the floor.

Unknowing of what happened the night before, Kagome woke up and started her normal morning routine; get up, eat breakfast, brush teeth, have shower, wash face, moisturise, get dressed, pack her bag and leave for work. 'I hope I don't get hurt this time…' Thought Kagome, 'I'm kind of getting fed up of that now.'

----------

"Why are we even doing this?!" Asked a slightly frustrated Yuusuke, the Reikai Tantei had been sent on the mission, of finding the reason why there has been Youki seen in Tokyo. And now here they were, Kurama held onto the tired and starved fire cat. The kitten was harmless, it was just as well the toddler hadn't sent all of the Reikai Tantei, Yuusuke and Kurama had gone alone. "Because the kitten is hurt and looks as though she hasn't eaten for a while."

"But what if the vet notices something's not right!"

"That's not possible, the on way you could tell the difference, is if you were able to read auras."

"Oh…"

"We're here."

----------

Kagome yawned, not out of boredom, but because she was extremely tired. It was a very trying day today, lots of customers –which wasn't really a good thing– and it was finally her break. She sat slouched in the comfiest seat she could find, with a mug of hot chocolate held between both hands. Just as she was about to take a sip, Aya's voice rang through the room, all thanks to the speaker on the ceiling, "Kagome! Breaks over. You have a customer, er customers waiting…with a very cute cat." Kagome sweat-dropped; she must have spent to long finding a comfy chair…

Not long after Kagome went back to her room, two men entered, one holding a shivering kitten. Not concentrating on the men, Kagome took the kitten and started to examine…her. "Is this your cat?" Asked Kagome trying to keep the accusing tone out of her voice, after all the kitten looked abused. "Ah…no, we found her down an alley, when we were taking a shortcut to my home." Kagome blinked, "Oh…"

"Everything should be fine; she only has minor cuts. She only needs to be fed, heal and find nice home." Kagome looked down at the kitten attached to her leg, and smiled "I may even keep her myself." Kurama was shocked by how much the fire cat liked the vet, while as Yuusuke sat uninterested. "Well she seems to like you enough Higurashi-sensei."

"If I were to adopt every animal that ever liked me…urge... That's far to many animals even for me."

* * *

…I hope you enjoyed it! But remember what I said at the beginning; feel free to correct my mistakes on a review if you want to. Oh yeah! And if anyone is asking if I can make chapters longer… Sorry but I write as much as I can before getting writers block, 'kay? I mean like if you compare my 1073 -proper- words to the amount on some other fanfiction's, it doesn't look so bad then. Sorry if I've criticised anyone without meaning to! Personally I prefer longer fanfiction's as well, but when it actually comes down to doing your own…it's quite difficult to do a long chapter. For the people who can:YOU ROCK!!! 

Bye-bye

KuraiKaitouJo


End file.
